


Burn

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, He has been on earth a long time after all, M/M, Not just friends not quite lovers but getting there, Not so angelic Aziraphale, They do have all the time in the universe, What do demons like ?, almost, slowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: Where does that burn on Crowley's hand come from ? Aziraphale can't help but push the issue. Some surprising revelation ensue.





	Burn

\- Is that a burn mark on your hand ?  
\- Hmm ? Oh, that's nothing.  
\- It looks painful, though... Did that happened when you were in Heavens ? You did tell me you weren't hurt, Crowley.  
\- That doesn't really count as « being hurt », it's barely a scratch. You're such a worrywart.  
\- Did you touched something while you were Up There ? Here, let me heal y-  
\- Don't.  
Crowley voice was sharp and Aziraphale's hand, already slithly glowing with magic, froze just shy of him. He frowned.  
\- What ? Why ?  
\- I told you, it's nothing.  
\- …  
\- Now, don't make that face...  
\- You just lied to _that face_ , Crowley. I- I know I wasn't always nice to you, but after all that happened, I thought-  
\- This has nothing to do with y- Bless it, it would be a lie too- Look, just leave it, alright ?  
\- ...With...me ? What- Did that... happened when we exchaged bodies ??  
\- …  
\- But- But nothing happened to _me_ , why- How-  
\- You really don't need to have a fit over it, you know ? It'll heal itself in no time. Really, it's nothing at all.  
\- It can't have been the exchange, you would have burned all over, then-  
\- Leave it, Angel.  
\- ...Did I burn your hand by just clasping it ?  
\- …  
\- But I- I must have touched you countless times over the years, why-  
\- The clothes are enough to prevent it. And anyway, like I said, it heals. For Somebody's sake, I walked on consecrated ground, and you can believe me when I tell you _that_ hurt, and it healed in just a few weeks. This will be gone in a few days.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- Aziraphale, did you listen to a word of what I said ?  
\- No- I mean, yes- I'm sorry I didn't even _notice_. Why did you never _tell me_ ?  
\- Because it doesn't matter, like I _just told you_ at least _three times_.  
\- Well, it matters to _me_ that I can _hurt you_ without even _knowing it_ !  
\- Alright just- Okay, so now you know, can we just drop it ?  
\- …  
\- That's kind of a scary expression there, Angel. You aren't thinking back on every time we had any kind of contact in the last six thousand years, right ?  
\- …I'm thinking you could have been hurt during Armaggedon't and I could have tried to heal you and made it worst and-  
\- I think we need a new verb for that level of overthinking. What about « angelthinking », or « Azirathink » ? Could you stop to Aziratkink the situation, now ?  
\- …  
\- ...You are not gonna... cry, are you ?  
\- …  
\- Seriously ?  
\- S- sorry, it just was a s- stressful week, d- don't mind me.  
\- Yeah, it kinda was, I guess... Are you- ?... Bless it, I really didn't want to- Listen- Listen.  
Crowley put its hand on Aziraphale's shoulder and the angel recoiled.  
\- I told you, the clothes prevent it, you don't have to- Anyway. You know I'm a demon, right ?  
\- … ?  
\- This kind of pain is- We sort of- I can't believe I'm saying that. Burns are like... spices in food, you know ?  
\- You... you enjoy it... ?  
\- Well... yeah.  
Crowley looked away, feeling awkward. Aziraphale stared.  
\- So you didn't want me healing it because...  
_...Because I like the idea of that moment you touched me carved on my skin_ , Crowley didn't say, but some of it must have shown on his face because Aziraphale made a small noise between surprise and acknowledgement. Crowley cleared it's throat.  
\- Can we drop it now ?  
\- I- Yes, I suppose.  
But he had a calculating look that no angel should be allowed to have and a silent _for now_ echoed loudly ; the demon shuddered.


End file.
